The present invention relates to a hydrostatic coupling device for rapidly releasable coupling of a first object immersed in water and another object affixed to the sea bed, and comprising a seal mounted into a groove in said first object, said seal, in use, being pressed toward said other object.
A locking device of this kind can be used for temporary coupling an offshore structure to a foundation on the sea bed. While producing oil in areas normally subjected to comparatively heavy seas it is disadvantageous to use floating production platforms, since it is difficult to maintain an accurate fixed position resulting in frequent interruptions of operations in order to prevent damage to equipment on the sea bed or to riser pipes connecting the platform to said equipment.
Conventional fixed platforms run the risk of being damaged from contact with large icebergs and/or adverse weather. Large icebergs can reach between 14 and 46 meters above the surface and have a draught of between 30 and 90 meters and it is therefore considered to be too expensive to build platforms strong enough to withstand relatively infrequent iceberg collisions.
A platform that can be temporarily affixed to the sea bed by means of rapidly releasable coupling devices would be able to maintain its normal duties during ordinary heavy seas, and be rapidly moved from its position to avoid a forceful hurricane or a large iceberg moving towards the production site.
The object of this invention is to attain a coupling device for this purpose, which is simple and can function reliably without frequent maintenance.